


Not Too Rough Now

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened another door and peeked inside. To his surprise, nothing was in there. Drift then walked towards Rodimus’ berthroom and saw lights coming from under the door. The swords mech pressed his head against the door and heard voices.</p><p>"Ma- Magnus…!" Rodimus whined.</p><p>"I told you to stop squirming." Ultra Magnus told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Rough Now

Drift quietly opened the door to Rodimus’ room and tiptoed inside. He hated to intrude so early in the morning, but Rodimus had accidentally taken his swords back with him, and Drift hadn't noticed until after he was half asleep twenty minutes ago. 

Surprisingly enough, his captain’s suite was relatively clean. Magnus must threaten him to keep it neat, Drift thought to himself. He found the light and turned it on to start looking around the room for his swords.

"Where could he have left them?" he sighed.

He opened another door and peeked inside. To his surprise, nothing was in there. Drift then walked towards Rodimus’ berthroom and saw lights coming from under the door. The swords mech pressed his head against the door and heard voices.

"Ma- Magnus…!" Rodimus whined.

"I told you to stop squirming." Ultra Magnus told him.

"M- Magnus, I want to use this one though!"

"That? Why would you want to use that? I have a perfectly fine piece right here."

"I’m just thinking it’d be fun! Besides, what if your piece doesn’t hold up?”

"Hmm," Ultra Magnus hummed as if in thought. “I don’t know. I like working with what I know.”

"Come on, Magnus…" Rodimus said, in a pleading tone. "I want this to be awesome."

Drift let out a barely audible gasp. Were they really taking about what he thought they were talking about?! Everyone had suspicions about them, but this was too crazy! Oh, Drift should have seen it coming a mile away! He’s third in command for Primus’ sake! How could he have not seen this coming?

"I know you do," Magnus said. "But I still can’t believe you want to use this other one. I mean I’ve heard things about you, Rodimus."

"Things?" Roddy asked cockily. “Better be good things.”

"Yes but I've also heard that you like it rough, Rodimus. I… I don't want to hurt you by being too rough."

"But Magnus, it’s supposed to hurt!"

"I know, but I want to take it easy on you. I want this first time with you to be something to remember!"

Drift was blushing madly. Oh Primus, the urge to open the door and confirm his suspicions was killing him. He had to know! Frag it all, he had to know!

"Please, Magnus?"

"Hmm, alright."

"Great! Ah, but can you help me put it on?"

That was the last straw. Drift couldn't take it anymore. The swords mech kicked opened the door and walked inside. His optics immediately focused on the two mechs before him. Ultra Magnus and Rodimus were standing in the middle of the room, Magnus helping Rodimus put on extra plating.

"What in the pits are you two doing?!"

Both mechs quickly turned around and saw Drift standing there.

"Drift? What are you doing here?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Never mind me! What are you two doing?!"

"We're playing with new lasers that Perceptor wanted me to try out." Rodimus said, showing Drift a laser gun. "This is my first time testing something like this out for ol’ Perce, and Ultra Magnus tagged along, he wanted me to wear extra armor so it wouldn’t cut through me."

Drift was still blushing madly. "You- You're t- testing lasers?"

"Drift, why are you here anyways?" Rodimus asked. "Oh yeah! You came for your swords didn't you?" He pointed to the swords leaning up against the corner of the room and turned back to face his friend. "Sorry I took ‘em, but I didn’t lose them at least."

Drift quickly grabbed his swords. "I- It's okay, uh… Rodimus… I- I'll go now…" he muttered quickly, leaving the room, his face still reddened.

Ultra Magnus and Rodimus heard the suite door open and close.

"Good thing Drift didn't decide to drop in last night, huh?" Roddy laughed, leaning back into Magnus’ strong hold.

A small smile and pat to his captain’s aft was all that Rodimus needed for Ultra Magnus’ reply.


End file.
